


Walk in the Park

by Kishi (el_o_l)



Series: I Write Sins Not Oneshots [7]
Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: CP, Canon Relationships, Established Relationship, F/M, LGBTQ Female Character, Minor Original Character(s), Mochida Satoshi mention, Multi, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ayushiki, this is straight but also so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_o_l/pseuds/Kishi
Summary: Ayumi reflects on her relationship and her boyfriend invites her for a stroll.





	Walk in the Park

Ayumi clutched the necklace hanging loosely above her chest with a warm feeling residing within her. She had no idea where Yoshiki had found such a beautiful and enticing protection charm, but it only made it that much more special. She'd had it for a while now: shortly after Yoshiki had confessed and they'd started dating he had presented her with what she currently admired with great respect and happiness.

The confession itself wasn't exactly what she had in mind as a romantic love confession, but it wasn't anything she nor Yoshiki could help, considering the circumstances. She remembered how Shinohara was dragging the blond boy along the corridor with Mochida just behind them, and remembered how confused she was as they headed towards them. When the words finally came out of his mouth, he looked at Ayumi and, with this new information presented to her, she saw how much it really meant to him. He looked a little like a lost puppy, combined with the emotions of embarrassment and anger from the brashness of the situation he was thrown into. Although it was a risk that no one in their right mind would take, Ayumi decided to go out with him and see how it goes, even if only to pray that it wouldn't destroy the relationship they already had.

"You two are so weird." Ayumi snapped out of her reminiscing daze and looked up to see Nakashima with a confused yet friendly expression on her face. 

"Huh?" She replied, only to now notice Yoshiki sitting beside her with one leg crossed over the over and an arm propping up his chin, looking right at her. "W-what are you doing?" She blushed slightly.

"Just looking at you," he replied with a grin.

"Is there something on my face?" 

"No."

"You've been staring at her for like, a solid minute, and you haven't said anything," Nakashima raised an eyebrow at him.

"Am I not allowed to do that?" He replied playfully. Nakashima shook her head in despair and walked away with a small smile on her face.

"That's a bit creepy, what she said," Ayumi murmured.

"You were just smiling to yourself, oblivious. I couldn't pass that up," he said softly to her. Ayumi rested her elbows on her thighs and cupped her cheeks with her hands to hide the faint redness that was present, rolling her eyes. "See, now you know and you've stopped."

"Tough." She hated to admit it, but she'd grown used to Yoshiki's constant company quickly over the last few months and had managed to develop rather strong feelings. She didn't like how quickly it had come, for it could have dire consequences in the future, but it was enjoyable for now.

"Do you want to go to the park after school?" Yoshiki suddenly proposed.

"To do what?"

"Walk."

"Wow, Yoshiki-kun, this really is a change. Actually trying not to fail this year and exercising!" She teased lightly.

"God, I know. What've you done to me?" He sighed over-dramatically, his infamous smirk crawling upon his face as he threw his hands up in hopelessness.

"Very well, then," Ayumi giggled. The turnaround for Yoshiki couldn't have been unsurprising for anyone. At the end of 11th grade he ended up getting called to the principal's office (She assumed his report wasn't one of the best), and, when he came back, said that he 'actually had to try in his final year, apparently'. Although he certainly wasn't smart and didn't pick things up very quickly, when he got the hang of things, Ayumi realized, he wasn't actually too bad at it. By far the most surprising thing she had seen from him was the return of a practice Literature essay, of which he managed to get a high B in, somehow.

The bell signaling the end of lunch interrupted Ayumi's thoughts and she shot up in surprise.

"Crap! And I was supposed to be helping Otoka-sensei prior to class as well!" Yoshiki simply laughed at her as she took off running.

"Don't wear yourself out too much, I don't want to end up carrying you!" He called after her. Though the group had been split up at the start of 12th grade and most were in their own seperate class, the seven of them tried to meet up with each other for lunch as often as possible as well as after school as not to drift apart. Throughout the eventful year they'd had together, it would have been ridiculous just to leave it at that. Both Ayumi and Yoshiki were very grateful for it for their own separate reasons.

"Oi, Kishinumaaa!" Yoshiki turned to see Shinohara grabbing his arm and dragging him along in the opposite direction to Ayumi.

"Of course I had to be stuck with you this year," he grumbled. 

"It's been two months, get used to it."

"Three, actually," he corrected her.

"Oops, well, I suppose that's why I'm in your class!" 

"I feel offended." Shinohara pulled him right into their classroom. It must have looked a sight, with the public knowledge that Yoshiki had a girlfriend and yet he was being constantly pulled around by Shinohara. He supposed they could think what they wanted. His bet with Ayumi on Shinohara's sexuality wasn't finished yet, but he was certain that he was to win, although Ayumi didn't agree with making such an assumption and betting on it.

Ayumi ended up making it to class to see one of her newer friends, Honohara, putting up the work that she was originally supposed to be doing for her homeroom teacher.

"No, no, Honohara-san, you don't have to do that!" She exclaimed, being one of the first people to actually make it to the classroom so quick. 

"It's fine. You did so much on the group project earlier that I can fill in for a little of your slack," she chuckled back. It was nice for Ayumi to meet more people, although she couldn't help but wish she was back in class 2-9 with all of her friends and Yamazaki-sensei and, of course, Shishido-sensei.  
(Why does Ayumi refer to Yui as Shishido like jfc I know you don't like teachers girl but even Morishige calls her Yui-sens--)  
She could tell that although Honohara and the majority of students in 3-2 were nice and hardworking, she didn't feel the same friendly and relaxing atmosphere that she did last year.

It didn't matter, though, because sooner or later class had ended and she was hand in hand with Yoshiki in the local park.

"So I told her that if that's what she wanted, she was looking in the wrong place and would be better off consulting Shinohara," he finished his story of yet another argument with his new homeroom teachers.

"You shouldn't be speaking to them like that, Yoshiki-kun, or you really will be back in trouble again!" Ayumi tried to scold him, but couldn't help smiling at Yoshiki's efforts to take the piss out of every teacher he came across. If there was one thing that they agreed on, it was the terrible way that the teachers manipulated and thrived on the pain of the students of the school - if a bit dramatically-sounding.

"She was trying to make fun of me, I had to. You'd see it like that if you'd had been there. Shinohara wasn't even mad, even perhaps glad that I'd said it in the first place." Ayumi smiled again at the mention of her friend. Although sometimes it bothered her that Shinohara was spending a lot more time with Yoshiki than she was due to their schooling situations, he had made it clear that Shinohara was far from a competitor, going to say that he was almost certain that she was gay. It had never crossed Ayumi's mind, but the more she thought about the relationship between Shinohara and Nakashima, the more likely it seemed that she would lose the bet that Yoshiki had made with her.

"I hope she's keeping you in control."

"Jesus Christ, don't get me started. I couldn't have been stuck with a worse person next to me. I do or say anything out of line and she just starts talking and won't shut up until I do some work. Believe me, it's working. I'm working in those damn classes." Ayumi turned away and smirked to herself. Luckily she had managed to catch Yoshiki's teacher, Guken-sensei, right at the end of 11th grade before she'd devised a seating plan for 3-8. It was clear she was worried about having him in her class - he didn't have the best of reputations, but Ayumi had given the idea of seating him and Shinohara together and promised that he would work hard there. He was doing well now, but had no idea that it wasn't just the coincidence of Shinohara's babbling from the left of him.

"Good," Ayumi replied shortly, looking up at him. He was staring right back into her eyes, taking her by surprise. "Don't you ever watch where you're going?"

"Don't need to. I'm not so good at this frilly romance stuff, but if there's a discreet and less sickeningly embarrassing way to say that I would stare at your eyes all day and never get bored, think that I said that," he said bluntly, fixing his gaze ahead of the two.

"Ah..." she never knew how to reply. Yoshiki wasn't one to be so open about his feelings, but when he was, it was surely something genuine that she couldn't respond to appropriately. And Ayumi couldn't deny that being with him made her much happier too. Although he was far too carefree for her liking, she was more at ease when tackling schoolwork now and some of the stress and pressure of being class president (yet again) would subside. It made her much happier on a whole, and although she had never really felt alone, she never viewed anyone as a best friend until recently.

"Quiet today, huh?" Yoshiki asked her, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Just thinking."

"Worried about something? You can tell me."

"Oh, I'm not. It's just a lot easier to think about things now. It's not so..." she struggled to think of the right word.

"Tiring, repetitive, heavily inducing?"

"I have never heard you use 'heavily inducing' in your life," she laughed.

"Neither have I. Did I use it right?" He asked hopefully, amusement glittering in his eyes. It was strange to see him in such a refreshed mood so often.

"Nope. Quite the opposite."

"Shoot!"

"It's not so much of a chore now," she concluded.

"Good. You put far too much pressure on yourself."

"And you put too little!"

"Well, isn't it lucky I found you to balance me out," he grinned.

"I'm going to start retching."

"I'm trying hard, I'm not very good with words!" He exclaimed, leaving Ayumi to burst out laughing.

"When I said trying hard... I really, really didn't mean this."

"This is my choice. You should respect my lifestyle, Ayumi," he joked, only making her laugh more. "This isn't a joke!"

"Alright, alright," she calmed herself down. "Very well."

"Don't go thinking I wasn't being sarcastic just then."

"Trust me, I won't."

"But I mean it."

"Huh?" Ayumi stared up at her boyfriend, confused, but he simply smiled, and it was then that she realised they had reached her road where she lived. "Wait, when did we get here?"

"Maybe you need to start paying more attention."

"You are such a bad influence," she said with a smile as he walked the blue-haired girl up to her door.

"Don't go blaming it on me," he replied as he stepped back whilst she opened her front door.

"Don't have anyone else to blame," she mimicked, making Yoshiki chuckle lightly.

"Yeah, alright. See you tomorrow," he smiled as a way of goodbye.

"Yep. Bye."

As Ayumi closed the door behind her, she leant against it and looked through the peephole to see Yoshiki staring at the ground, grinning from ear to ear before turning around and making his way home. With that, she closed her eyes and clutched the pendant on her necklace, happy that for once she had made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> It was okay until they started flirting in the end lmao. This isn't very old so I have no excuse for that other than I havent been reading enough fanfiction. Leave kudos if you enjoyed or give feedback in the comments :)


End file.
